Helpless
by Deadly Sins
Summary: Oi i suck at Summarys. Eddy's brother comes home but why is the door locked Rated R for Rape Violance and gore! part 3 is up Dan finds the Raper and what is his powerR/R
1. The big bro comes to town

Helpless  
  
By Deadly Sins  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd N Eddy or anything else besides Daniel and the band called Dark light ok Enough with the babbling lets get this started!!!!  
  
  
  
The band called Dark light continues playing at the peach creek bar. As the riffs and beats commence Daniel Forlorn is singing up there! unbeknownst to every one Eddy is going to see his brother soon and guess who it is.  
  
After the gig  
  
Daniel Forlorn is asking the Drummer if he should see his bro  
  
I don't know Josh I'm concerned. I mean mom and dad are going to lash out at me just like they used to  
  
Josh answered. Don't worry bout it I think Eddy needs to see you man brotherly bond ya know  
  
Daniel smiled. Maybe but I wont take any shit with Kevin again that fuckin asshole  
  
  
  
Flashback Daniel is 12 Kevin is 6  
  
Daniel and his girlfriend start making out then Kevin comes up into the middle and Daniel breaks a bottle over his head and gets sued for medical bills  
  
End Flashback  
  
If he gets in your way again don't worry bout it we can't get in any more trouble with our money. Josh said  
  
Daniel Chuckles. Yeah we need the money we get from this gig to stay in this fucking hotel!  
  
The next day  
  
See you guys later! Said Daniel to his friends at the hotel  
  
Daniel gets on his bike and rides to the Cul-de-sac he knocks the door to eddy's house but the door is closed  
  
MOM DAD EDDY! I'm home!! The poor kid yells he tried to get in by  
  
Fuck! He yells! Well I got one option left! He bashes the door open to find the house trashed. glass every where blood and gun casings he rushed up the stares to see his and eddy's mom and dad dead with 2 gunshots wounds to there head each. He rushes down the hall to find eddy on his bed someone on top of him both of em naked the top is thrusting into Eddy. He was being raped.  
  
What the fuck! Daniel yells in surprise get the fuck off of him asshole  
  
The guy jumps out of the window leavening a very pissed off Daniel  
  
Eddy! Eddy! Are you ok!  
  
Eddy groaned with pain  
  
Not doing to well the small boy said  
  
Can you get up?  
  
Ill try  
  
Wait right here for now I need to call 911  
  
  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
Well what do you think see that little button at the bottom of the screen press that ok? 


	2. Feeding

Part 2 Feeding  
  
A/N: we find out more about Dan and the other Eds find out eddy has been hurt oh this will be of separate POV's in this story one for each Ed and 3 for Dan. One chapter for each of em  
  
Eddy's POV  
  
Oh the pain! 4 broken ribs and gun wound to the chest. Looks like they are going to start surgery soon. Hold on is that my body? Holy shit I'm out of my body! Am I dead? If so it is not so bad. I'm free now. But my friends and my brother need me. What is this voice it is so serene and peaceful. It is drawing me to it. NO! I must stay and care for my friends If I leave Ill be happy but my Friends will miss me. There is this other voice it sounds Evil and uncaring it is telling me to go there or I will suffer and miss out of utopia. Good-bye guys. I can't rebel now.  
  
End POV  
  
Beep beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppp Oh shit he's flat lined! Scalpel!  
  
2 hours later  
  
Mr. Forlorn? Said a nurse  
  
Yeah? Is it about Eddy! Daniel asked Yeah Eddy is Dead said the nurse Thank you said Dan  
  
He walked outside and looked around. There was a dead dog out in the road he smiled for a second showing his fangs. That's right he's a vampire but he is a day walker lets see what is in his mind shall we?  
  
Daniel's POV  
  
That dead dog looks like my life now. Dead the only comfort I find is at the stage but even so I still feel sad and lonely. I don't know why the basterd killed mom and dad but then killed eddy after rapeing him. I had little voices in my head one to kill and the other to feed. I decided to do the later first  
  
12:00 AM The Peach zone  
  
Daniel walked in the door wearing his normal black shirt and jeans.  
  
Daniel's POV  
  
I walked up to the bar and asked for a drink and I got one. I paid the bartender 5$ for the drink. I then started looking for a girl to share this drink with. One came and she was walking to me I sensed something was up and went to talk to her.  
  
End POV  
  
Well well look at what we have here said the woman You don't seem to be human and you smell like blood but not of your own. Said Daniel Your hunch was right I am not human I am a vamp as well as you day walker What do you want as you can see I'm looking for blood and seeing as you don't have any I cant feed on you. Said Dan I have a message from the master said the female vampire Really tell me what is it. Said the male vampire He said to meet him at the town square Friday night said the female Really oh by the way who are you said Dan Jessica but just call me Jess. Said Jessica Nice to meet you I'm Dan Well I need to be going. Said Jess Hope to see you latter. Said the male vampire  
  
An hour later Dan found a girl and they went outside lets see what happens  
  
Well Alyssa where do you live? 120 Florida AVE why? Oh no reason (As they pulled into a kiss) The 2 breaked up and then Dan started to kiss her neck and well you know what happens right (I am going into script for right now) Daniel: (Wiping the blood from his mouth) now that she is out (Grabs a stake) She needs to die! (Stakes the little bitch and then walks back to the hotel his band is staying)  
  
Josh: Hey Dan where have you been we have a consort in an hour we need to practice Frost (The guitarist): we need to start getting the equipment out Trev (The bassist): I got my stuff Dan: Right  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
A/N: Ill put the songs on a different chap ok people 


	3. The power of the vampire

Part 3 the master of the vampires  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for the plot holes from the last 2 chapters im kinda new to making stories if you read my profile you will see that I make a lot of songs anyway back to the fic  
  
The setting peach creak cemetery 5:00 PM Friday A week after the first two chapters We see Dan and the Ed's here mourning the Death of Eddy  
  
Edd: He was a good guy even if he was too loud for his good Dan: (Slightly offended) Hey I taught him to act like that he just sent it too high Ed: (crying) who will make us money Edd: We lost more than we make Dan: Asswit Ed: hey Double D is there really an afterlife Edd: I don't know Dan: It depends on your faith if you ask me  
  
In truth he was half right it depends on something yet it was not faith lets see eddy  
  
Eddy: (Laying dead in his coffin)  
  
Ok not that way lets see his soul  
  
Eddy: (In a place of nothingness floating) where am I (he asks for the 100th time) Big booming voice: You are at the crossroads between hell and heaven Eddy: So do I get free money cause im dead? BBV: No I am here to tell you something Eddy: Tell me something? Like what BBV: You brother Dan is the chosen of the vampire race Eddy: Vampires? They don't exist do they  
  
BBV: (sighs) all that crap you read in horror fiction is real though I don't understand why they are labeled fiction Eddy: I thought they were made to scare kids  
  
BGV: (Rolls eyes)  
  
Back to Dan and the Ed's  
  
Dan: (Remembers what jess told him last chapter) I need to go guys Ed: Where Dan: Personal business Ed: Oh ok good bye Dan: Smell ya later(joke)  
  
He walked to the peach zone and sees jess  
  
Dan: (seeing the female vampire) Well look who is here Jess: yeah look who's here Dan: where is he Jess: Back warehouses at a rave so he can feed on some pitiful mortal Dan: Like always can you tell me what one? Jess: shed 5 Dan: Gotcha  
  
He went over to the rave to see ''the master''  
  
Dan: (seeing why he came here) whoa look at all the babes! The Master: Hello day walker  
  
Dan: Matt what do you want Matt: I want you to kill a hunter that has been ''hassling me'' Bring her head and you get an extra 100$ usual pay 10,000 Dollars plus the extra. If you fail you die Dan: (Smiles) Tis good as done anything else? Matt: Ah yes second object I need you get me the artifact of water Reward another 10,000 dollars Dan: Sweet anything else Matt: Nothing at all (He hands Dan a map) Dan: (He nods and leaves)  
  
8:00 AM the next day at the vampire hunters house  
  
Dan: (He is on a tree looking at the house) this must be the house He drops down and peers through the window Dan: What THE  
  
Inside is the man who raped and killed eddy  
  
Dan: ITS THAT DIRTY MOUTHER FUCKER The man heard that and went outside  
  
The Hunter: Hello Dan Dan: How the fuck did you remember my name (Whilst chasing after the hunter with only his fists) The hunter: Oh come on now you don't remember your old friend Scott  
  
Dan: Fuck you  
  
Scott: nah I did that with your brother (He doges the punches with ease but gets caught by one) Dan: I'LL KILL YOU  
  
(The BGM Changes to (Dead bodies Everywhere by KoRn)  
  
Dan: You call yourself a protector of the light yet you did a sin Scott: It is not a sin if the enemy is the target (Punches Dan who promptly retaliates with a roundhouse kick)  
  
Dan: BASTERD (He glows Black and kicks Scott's arm Breaking it) Scott: (he falls back as his eyes are in terror) No way that's_  
  
Dan: (He Summons an energy axe that cuts his leg off killing him and he is back to normal and checks his body for the water artifact) it's what fuckwit (he cuts his head off and returns to see matt)  
  
At the rave  
  
Matt: Ah you did it Dan: he was easy (gets the 20,000 dollars and walks off into the sun) I have avenged you my brother  
  
End of part 3  
  
As I said this is my first fic but hey I will get better. I WONT GET THE NEXT CHAP UP IF I DON'T GET REVEWS THOUGH!!!! Thank you 


End file.
